Reliving The Nightmare
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: The only good thing about bad memories, is that they're in the past, whatever you do, you can only remember them. That is until an artifact meets a member of SG-1 and the nightmare is unleashed. Minor Warehouse 13 crossover but can stand alone.


FLASH!

Sam: What just happened? I mean, we were back there and now we're...

Jack: Oh god!

Sam: Sir?

Jack just paled where he stood and kept on staring at the scene in front of him.

Sam: Sir… are you ok?

Jack: I… I don't really know. Depends on if you're seeing what I'm seeing.

Sam: Sir?

Jack: I mean is this old white suburban house really there, in front of us?

Sam: Yes, sir. That's what I've been saying. I don't know what just happened. I mean on second we were in Daniel's apartment , the next we were here. Where is here?

Jack: I think I know exactly where we are. I just don't know how. This isn't even possible.

Sam: Sir?

Jack: This is my old house Carter. I lived here long before you were even born.

Sam: What? How were we teleported from there to here in the blink on an eye.

Jack: You don't understand Carter. We can't be here, because this house no longer exists.

Sam: Excuse me?

Jack: I'm telling you, this house ceased to exist more than 30 years ago.

Sam: You mean… Oh, not again!

Jack: We went back in time.

Sam: How is this even possible. There was nothing out of the ordinary to have caused this. The only thing capable of time travel is a stargate and the potability of time travel is very slim, even with a stargate.

Jack: Last I checked there is no stargate at Daniel's. Plus, why exactly here? I mean the last time, we arrived at the exact same place. Why are we suddenly here of all places?

Sam: Beats me, sir.

Jack: Ahem…

A young figure opened the front door and walked towards the backyard. It was twilight already so the figure in front of Jack was easily recognizable. Jack was staring at a young version of himself. He had the same unruly hair, the same look behind his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy pants. Yeah, it was Jack O'Neill alright. Young Jack picked up a small ball from the grass and started to carelessly throw the ball back and forth on the wall.

Sam: Oh my god. That's you… sir. You look… young.

Jack: I'm eleven years old.

Sam: You haven't changed, sir.

Jack: Appearances are deceptive.

Sam: It's a bit chilly.

Jack: It's the autumn breeze. It always made the weather look like that… I.

Jack stopped mid sentence. Sam looked at him in anticipation.

Jack: It's autumn! And I'm eleven years old. I just came out to the yard.

Sam: Yes, sir. You just said that…

Jack: I usually woke up earlier, especially in the autumn, but not today. Today I slept in coz… we were at the game.

Jack moved a bit closer to be able to take a closer look at the ball in young Jack's hand without being seen.

Sam: Sir, you need to be careful.

But Sam's words fell against deaf ears, Jack was already gone. She followed him.

Jack: It's the ball. We're today.

Sam: Sir, I know it's not a good time, but I'm really not following you.

Jack: It's today, Carter. It can't be today. Out of all the days, why today.

Sam just stood there, giving him his time.

Jack: I can't go through this, again. I won't. I have to do something.

And with that he started to run towards the house. He stood in front of his younger self and raised his hand to stop the ball, which just went through his hands and to the wall and then back to young Jack's hands, who just continued playing. Jack's jaw dropped open at that.

Jack: Carter?

Sam: I don't know, sir. We seem to be only watching. We can't interact with anything.

She proved it by attempting to pick up some grass, only to have her fingers move through it, as if it were a hologram.

Sam: It seems to be a projection of some sort. But it's very vivid.

Jack: And accurate.

Sam: We need to figure out what this is.

Jack: More importantly how to get out.

Sam: Yes, sir.

Jack: Hurry, Carter, we're running out of… Oh no, we're too late. It's… I can't do this again.

The light of a room in the second floor is turned on. Younger Jack looks up the instant the light is turned on and, with the brightest smile ever, drops the ball to the ground and starts running inside.

At the same moment, Jack covers Sam with his body and forces the two of them to duck to the ground, just in time to avoid the blinding light from within the house. Their ears are ringing from the explosion. Sam is just staring in shock while Jack gathers all his will power to maintain his bravado. He's not sure, he'll be able to do so for long.

They get up in time to see young Jack lying in the middle of the street, blood seeping from underneath him. Jack runs towards him, followed by Sam.

Young Jack, screams for his parents and after many tries, gets himself to stand up, barely. By then, the neighbors are already on the street, some of them running inside the house, others calling for help and the rest trying to take care of young Jack. All oblivious to the presence of the real Jack, reliving his worst nightmare.

Sam puts her hand on Jack's shoulder. She knows she shouldn't but she can't not. She knows better than to try and say anything and he appreciates it.

Young Jack breaks out of the arms of the caring neighbors, to check on his parents, with Jack and Sam on his tracks.

Jack: No, Johnny, no, don't go inside. Please, don't go inside.

But his pleads fall to deaf ears.

Jack: You'll regret it, believe me, it will change you forever. Please stay outside. Please!

But young Jack just jumps over the remains of the house, careless to his own wounds, careless to the numerous falls to get to his parents. The explosion, had caused the second story to be leveled with the first, so the second they were inside they could see the master bedroom, on top of the remains of the kitchen.

Johnny: Mommy where are you? Dad?

Jack: Mom…

Jack's mom, lay hidden behind the remains of the bed. One of the bed legs, was pinning her to the ground through her chest and the wardrobe hiding her lower body.

Young Jack: Mom! Oh my god. Help! I need help.

And with that Young Jack started trying to free his mom from underneath the bedroom.

Jack just clenched his fists. He was dreading this.

Jack's Mom: Johnny… listen to me, sweetheart. It's gonna be ok… Aunt…

Johnny: No! I'm getting you out of this!

Jack's Mom: Mommy's badly hurt, honey. Just remember, I love you.

And with that all life was sucked out of her.

Jack: I love you, too, mom. And I miss you like hell.

Sam could see Jack's eyes glistening with tears but he somehow managed to push them back in. He clenched his whole body tighter.

Johnny: No! Mom! Mom, answer me! Mom! No!

Jack: I need to get out of this!

Someone: We found him!

Jack: Oh god.

They all turn around to see a foot appearing from underneath Johnny's room. And not far from it, is the pale dead face of Jack's father. It's barely hanging to the rest of his body, which is crushed underneath the ceiling.

Johnny: Dad!

Johnny starts running towards the remains of his father, when a strong man holds him from behind.

Johnny: No! Let me go! Let me go, I need to see him.

Man: He's gone, son. He's gone. We need to get you checked out.

Johnny: No! No!

And with that the older man went outside, carrying a kicking and screaming Johnny.

Sam is watching the younger O'Neill until he's outside and when she turns to check on the her version, she finds him kneeling over his father's face. And quietly whispering to it.

Jack: Oh my god, dad. I can't believe they did that to you. I promise you, all debts are repaid. I miss you, dad. I…

That's when Sam watches Jack O'Neill, tough Air Force Colonel, shudder from the intensity of the emotions he's feeling. His voice breaks up and she can hear his breath hitch inside his throat. She feels moisture on her cheek from the scene of her CO, the man she has grown to love over the years, trying to muffle a sob.

Jack's hugging his own body, trying to contain himself. He lingers like that until Sam touches his shoulder. He hadn't felt her coming until she was kneeling beside him. She just looks at him and he looks away.

Sam: Sir. We need to…

Jack: Just a minute Carter. Just a minute.

He looks as fragile as he looked a few years ago, by her deathbed. If only she knew that, she wouldn't have been able to keep herself from covering him with her arms, which she was longing to do.

After some time, he reaches his hand over to try and touch his father's face only to have it go through it, causing him to hit the air with his fist.

Jack: Get us out of this retched place, Carter. Now.

Sam: Yes, sir.

Jack was already up on his feet so he reaches out his hand for Carter to help her up. Once she's up, he holds onto her hand for a second longer. He needs the contact. Unable to watch him like that a moment longer, she just tightened her grip around his and caressed it.

FLASH! BOOM!

They find themselves back in Daniel's apartment. With six people staring back at them.

Daniel: Jack! Sam!

Sam: Daniel.

Hammond: Major, Colonel, are you ok.

Sam just looked at Jack and answered on his behalf. He was still recovering from the experience.

Sam: Yes, sir. We got… sent back in time.

Hammond: We know Major.

Sam: Sir?

Daniel: It's a long story.

Teal'c: Indeed.

Sam noticed the two odd faces standing in her friend's apartment.

Sam: And who are…

Hammond: This is Agent Pete Lattimer and Agent Myka Bering. They both work in a place called Warehouse 13.

Sam: Warehouse 13? It's real?

Pete: Very much so, ma'am. And as it turns out, Dr Jackson here, just found a brand new artifact for us.

Jack: Artifact?

Jack was still out of it but the word artifact, in reference to what he just went through, aroused his attention.

Myka: This is what we call objects with unexpected powers. We track down artifacts and get them back to the Warehouse.

Pete: Snag, bag and tag!

Jack: How is what happened to us an artifact.

Myka: It isn't… but this is.

Myka picked up a statue of shoes from the ground, using a purple glove.

Pete: Bronze Baby Shoes!

Pete exclaimed with clear amusement.

Pete: Let's you see you past memories by walking your self-conscious to a specific memory you're seeking. Anyone who touches it with, will share the journey.

Sam: The Colonel was asking Daniel about it and I held it from the other side to stop it from falling.

Myka: You must have triggered it then.

Jack: This damn statue! No one should have that right! I wasn't looking for anything and I sure as hell didn't want a trip down memory lane. We should destroy it, General!

Myka: I'm sorry Colonel but I'm afraid, artifacts can't be destroyed, however they can be neutralized and kept in the safety of the warehouse.

Sam: Neutralized?

Pete and Myka just nodded and Myka got out a bag and ordered all the bystanders to duck and close their eyes while she threw the statue inside the bag.

A whooshing sound alongside a purple light, signaled the neutralization.

Pete: It's done! The statue will bother you no more!

Jack: What's done is done!

Jack turned around to leave the room, he could no longer be surrounded by people, he needed to be alone. He slammed the door behind him and wandered through the streets. All the while he held on to the object in his pocket: The ball from that day! He never left home without it.

Daniel: Sam? What was that about?

Sam: It was horrible, Daniel.

Teal'c: Did O'Neill experience something that disturbed him?

Sam just nodded.

Myka: That's the problem of the shoes. Memories should not be revisited. The good one cause one to want to hold on and bad ones just renew the pain.

Pete: I'm sorry. It seems like it really annoyed him. I can't imagine having to relive the tragedies of your life.

Hammond: Major?

Sam: Sir, we were sent back to the morning his parents died.

Daniel: I had no idea they both died together.

A shadow crossed Daniel's face as he recalled memories of his own.

Daniel: How did they die, Sam?

Sam just looked at him not wanting to tell him as to not cause him to be pushed back into his own memories even more. General Hammond sensed that and decided to take the lead.

Hammond: They died in an explosion. Jack's father was in the Air Force, as well. He was involved in some secret ops himself and you can imagine the terrorist wanting to get rid of him.

Daniel: That's why Jack joined the Air Force.

Teal'c: It must have been hard for a man like O'Neill.

Sam: Actually, he was a child, then.

She corrected while avoiding eye contact with Daniel.

Daniel: Where was the explosion. I mean how could Jack have gone through their deaths. How was his mom there in the explosion?

Sam: Daniel.

Daniel: Sam.

Sam: It was at his own house. The whole house collapsed.

Daniel: Oh.

Sam: I'm so sorry Daniel. I know…

Daniel: It's ok Sam. I guess we're more alike than we know. I'll go find him.

Hammond: You do so, son.

Sam: With all due respect, sir. I think it's best we give him some time. It was… I think he needs some time.

Hammond: Very well then. Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer, I'm glad you've got your artifact neutralized and hope we never have to see it again.

Pete: We'll do our best, sir.

Pete and Myka left with Pete assuring Myka that his vibe is telling him that these guys are into more secrets than even they are. Myka couldn't imagine a secret bigger than the warehouse. But then again you can't simply imagine a device that enables traveling to other planets and galaxies through wormholes, even if you're working with collecting weird devices, that can project your own memories.


End file.
